


The Malec Alphabet

by gaying_around



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hurt and comfort, Illness, M/M, Smut, kinda smutty, sick!Alec, slight angst, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaying_around/pseuds/gaying_around
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A-Z of everything Malec! 26 (and some others) short stories, each chapter starting with a letter from the alphabet, that have no link to one another. It goes from fluff to angst, so watch out.<br/>BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Chapters** **for the story;**

 

 **A-** Arguments (Cause every couple argues)

 

 **B-** Babies (Alec sorta wants one)

 

 **C-** Cats (The one where Alec is suddenly a cat)

 

 **D-** Dinner (With the Lightwoods)

 

 **E-** Effort (Lazy days are allowed)

 

 **F-** Food (In which Alec cooks)

 

 **G-** Glasses (Alec is sorta blind)

 

 **H-** Horror Movies (Alec likes them)

 

 **I-** Illness (Even Shadowhunters can get sick)

 

 **J-** Jealousy (Magnus hates people flirting with Alec)

 

 **K-** Kittens (Which Alec hoards)

 

 **L-** Late Nights (What happens late at night)

 

 **M-** Make Over (Magnus finally gets his way)

 

 **N-** Netflix and Chill (Something they just learned about)

 

 **O-** Owl (Magnus finds one in the house)

 

 **P-** Procrastination (Alec does that)

 

 **Q-** Queen (Magnus won't stop calling him that)

 

 **R-** Relationship goals (Malec is everyone's goals)

 

 **S-** Sleepy Alec (Which Magnus finds adorable)

 

 **T-** Ticklish (Magnus makes a important discovery)

 

 **U-** Umbrella's (Alec hates them)

 

 **V-** Vampires (Magnus and Alec hate them for this)

 

 **W-** Water Fights (Alec and Magnus have a water fight)

 

 **X-** "-xander!" (Alec needs sleep)

 

 **Y-** Yoga Pants (Magnus, take them off now)

 

 **Z-** Zzz (Feat. Alec watching Magnus sleep, but not in a creepy way)

 

EXTRA'S:

 

 **A (Again)-** Alexander (Only Magnus and his parents can call him that)

 

 **B (Again)-** Blue Eyes (Magnus really likes them)

 

 **C (Again)-** Child (Clary... You have another brother)

**D (Again)-** Drunk (Alec spills everything)

 

 **H (Again)-** Hurt (Damn Shadowhunters)

 

 **K (Again)-** Kidnapped (Alec really hates his kidnapper)

 

 **M (Again)-** Memes (Alec finds them funny)

 

 **P (Again)-** Playdates (Alec tells Magnus what happened when he was little)

 

 **S (Again)-** S.*.X (Brb, gotta go die of embarrassment)

**T (Again)-** Truth or Dare (feat. Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary)


	2. A- Arguments (Cause every couple argues)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare :). Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors and excuse how short and terrible this is. I promise, the next chapter will (hopefully) be better

"This is so stupid! I wasn't flirting with him!" Alec exclaimed.

"It certainly looked like it darling," Magnus replied coldly.

"So I'm not allowed to talk to anyone that isn't you? You're the one always telling me to socialize!"

"Yeah, but I didn't say 'flirt with them'!"

Alec glared at his boyfriend. They had just went out to one of Magnus's friends parties when Magnus left Alec to talk to someone else. Alec had just sat in a corner, alone, until a guy named George sat next to him. Alec and George started talking, although George talked more than Alec

Magnus had looked over to see Alec laughing at something George had said. George said something else, causing Alec to blush, then gave Alec a wink. That caused Magnus to see red. He stomped over to Alec, completely ignoring the person he was talking to, and grabbed Alec's arm. He dragged Alec home, Alec voicing his protests.

"I wasn't flirting with him!" Alec yelled, once again.

"Well he was definitely flirting with you."

"And you think I was going to flirt back with him when I'm already with you?"

Magnus huffed but said nothing.

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus and stood up, "I'm going to go."

Magnus looked up at him, "Alexander-"

But Alec cut him off, "No. I'm going and you should think about what happened."

Magnus protested at being treated like a child but Alec already left.

********

The next day, Magnus called Alec and apologized. Alec forgave him instantly


	3. B-Babies (Alec sorta wants one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare!!
> 
> I hope this chapter was better than the last one, lol. And please comment! That makes me super happy!

It all started when Clary got pregnant. Alec, of course, was happy for her and Jace. But ever since Jace told him the great news, Alec started getting this feeling. He, at first, didn't know what it the feeling was, but he kept acting like normal.

But nine months later, when Clary gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Luke, Alec finally figured it out. He wanted a child. Sure, he could hold Luke and see him whenever, but Alec wanted one that was theirs. Just his and Magnus's.

Clary found out and confronted him. They had become closer after Jace and her wedding so Alec didn't have a problem telling her what was on his mind. He told her about how he _really_ wanted a child, one that was his and Magnus's.  Alec also told her all of his fears, Magnus not wanting one, Alec being a terrible father and such. Clary comforted him and offered him to babysit Luke. Alec agreed, but only after asking Magnus (who agreed).

When the day came to babysit, Alec was super nervous. He planned on asking Magnus about the possibility of a child (or even _children_ ) when Luke went back to Clary's.

"-and here's his bottles and toys and stuff." Clary finished telling Alec everything.

Magnus took the stuff and put it into the baby-proof living room. Clary gave Alec a hug, silently comforting him. She knew what was going to happen. She then handed a quiet Luke to Alec.

She told Luke, "Be good for uncle Alec and Magnus, okay? I love you."

She then left, leaving Alec alone with Luke. Alec smiled at Luke, who started crying, and brought him into the living room where Magnus was. Magnus looked up to see Alec rocking Luke back and forth, and smiled gently. When Luke calmed down, Alec sat down with Luke and started playing with him.

After a while, when Alec got tired, Magnus took over and played with Luke. Alec smiled when he saw how good Magnus was with Luke. But when Luke started crying, Magnus couldn't calm the boy down so he started freaking out.

Alec got up once he realized Luke was hungry and that's why he was crying. He went into the kitchen and made the formula, putting it in the microwave. He gave the warm bottle to Magnus, who gently fed it to Luke. The baby fussed at first, but eventually started drinking it.

Then Magnus gave Luke to Alec to burp, he didn't want to risk getting throw up on his nice clothes. When that was done, they went back to playing.

After an hour or two, Clary came back to get Luke. Magnus and Alec said their goodbyes to the baby and Clary. When they left, Magnus dramatically collapsed on the couch.

He exclaimed, draping his arm over his eyes, "Oh my, that was a long day."

Alec looked at him shyly, "Was it fun though?"

Magnus moved his arm, "Of course! I had a lot of fun."

Alec smiled brightly at Magnus, before Magnus ruined the moment and whispered, "I especially liked the part where you played Mother with him. It was cute to see you being so domestic."

Alec blushed and stuttered, "Uh... I was just- I mean, I was only-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss, causing Alec to blush even more.  
****  
Later that night, when the warlock and shadowhunter were laying in their bed, Alec suddenly asked, "Have you had children before?"

Magnus looked down at him, "I've had a few, centuries ago. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering... Would you ever have kids with me?"

"Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant?" Magnus joked.

Alec smiled but kept talking, "No, it's just... Ever since Clary and Jace told us about Luke, I just felt something. I didn't realize what it was until Luke was born. I wanted a child."

Magnus stayed quiet for so long Alec started to worry. "Magnus?" He prodded.

"It's just... That's a big decision darling. I'd love to have a child with you though. Just maybe... We should wait?" The warlock said carefully.

Alec laughed lightly, "I didn't mean now of course!" He turned serious, "But you would really adopt a child with me?"

Magnus kissed the top of his head, "Of course."

**************

2 years later, the couple adopted a cute warlock baby girl. Her name was Catarina Isabelle Lightwood-Bane. She had blue eyes that rivaled Alec's and cute cat ear's with a matching tail.

Then a year after that, they found another warlock baby boy. His name was Max Lightwood-Bane. His skin was blue, earning himself the nickname "Blueberry".

Then, 2 years after that, Alec found a shadowhunter boy about 7 years old out on the streets, traumatized. The boy was renamed Raphael Santiago Lightwood-Bane. He, before the adoption, attached himself to Alec and refused to go anywhere without the older male. So, the couple adopted him and everyone welcomed him with open arms.


	4. C-Cats (Where Alec is suddenly turned into one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO CUTE!!! To me, at least. And I wrote this so I could be a bit biased but whatever

"Magnus... What are you doing?"

"Work, darling."

"And... And Chairman Meow is a part of it?"

"No, he's just getting in my way. Would you mind feeding him for me?"

Alec sighed but did what was asked of him. The tiny cat immediately scarfed down his food then went back to bothering Magnus. And he chose the worst moment to do it. Just as Magnus was about to finish the spell, speaking the final words, Alec darted out in front of him to grab the cat.

There was a bright flash of blue that left Magnus seeing spots. He blinked them away to see a cat. And not the Chairman. Chairman Meow ran into Magnus's room, knowing he'd get yelled at. 

This cat was black and had bright blue eyes that resembled Alec's. On the thought of Alec, Magnus looked around for him. Not seeing the boy, Magnus assumed the cat had to be Alec.

Magnus held his arms out to the small cat. Alec wobbly walked (crawled?) over to Magnus and sat in his lap. Magnus rubbed his back comfortingly, "It's okay Alec. The spell should wear off in a few hours."

Magnus almost jumped up when Alec started purring. It was an unconscious noise, and when Alec realized he was purring, he quickly stopped. Magnus kept rubbing Alec, like he did to Chairman Meow. Alec started purring again, but this time he didn't stop himself. Which Magnus found cute.

The black cat closed his eyes and fell asleep. It took everything Magnus had to not coo at him. But instead, he took out his phone and took a picture, telling himself he had to send it to Isabelle later.

Magnus summoned a book and read while Alec slept. After an hour, Alec still sleeping, he changed back into a human. His head was in Magnus's lap and his body was spread out on the floor. Magnus smiled at the boy in his lap and kept reading, waiting for Alec to wake up.


	5. D-Dinner (With the Lightwoods)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter.... I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. I am so sorry.
> 
> Warnings: I don't even know, daddy kink and sexual content I guess. Although there's no smut.

"Come on, they're not so bad!" 

"You're right, they're worse," Magnus muttered.

Alec ignored him, "You'll be fine."

"They hate me!" Magnus exclaimed.

"No they don't," Alec frowned.

"Yes they do. And you know it's true," said Magnus.

"Okay, maybe they do. But you can change their minds!"

"I won't go." Magnus stated, shaking his head.

"Please... Daddy," Alec smirked, knowing that saying that word would make Magnus come have dinner with Alec's parents.

He was right. Magnus's eyes darkened, and his pupils grew bigger, "Although I do expect something in return," Magnus said suggestively.

Alec tried to look innocent, "Like what?"

"You know what," Magnus said, his voice going deeper with every word, "Get on your knees," He commanded.

Alec obeyed, reaching for Magnus's zipper.

****

 

The dinner wasn't too terrible, as far as awkward-dinners-with-parents-who-basically-hates-you-and-your-exisentence go. There was a steady stream of conversations that Magnus edged around, choosing his words carefully and toned down his bright personality. It was going well until the last person you'd expect slipped up.

"Can you pass the salt daddy?" Alec questioned, not realizing what he said.

Robert reached for it, not thinking twice about his oldest child just using the term 'daddy'. That is, until he bumped his hand against a slender and tanned one. 

His eyes narrowed as he looked up, meeting green-yellow cat eyes. The Warlock froze under Robert's intense glare. It took Robert 2 seconds to realize what that implicated. And it only took .002 seconds to see red.

****

Magnus and Alec burst into their apartment, crying with laughter. 

"I can't believe you actually said daddy in front of your actual father," Magnus giggled.

"Well what we did earlier messed me up! And I'm just used to saying it," Alec blushed lightly.

Magnus chuckled, "Well, if your father didn't hate me before, he certainly hates me now."

"At least I love you... Daddy," Alec smirked.

"Come here, let's give your father another reason to hate me," Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him to their bedroom. Alec was all too willing.


	6. E-Effort (Lazy days are allowed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating cause I have no life

"Nng, Alec," Magnus blindly grabbed around, searching for his boyfriend, "Come back to bed darling. I have a day off, I want to spend it with you."

Alec stood in the bathroom, trying to brush his hair and put it in place, "Well, I don't have a day off. Demon's don't take days off."

"Make the others do it. I want a day with my boyfriend."

"Jace and Izzy might, but who'll watch their backs?" Alec pointed out, giving up on his hair.

"They can watch their own damn backs," Magnus grumbled, hiding under the covers.

Alec sighed and sat on the bed near Magnus, "I wish I could stay, the only reason they would let me stay home was if I was dying."

"I'll give them a damn call and see if they argue with me."

"You do that," Alec said, getting back up and went looking for food.

When he found food, an apple, he went back into their room to say bye but found Magnus hanging up the phone, "Who were you calling?"

"Izzy. She's letting me keep you here for the day. And she said to tell you that you should take more days off, you need them."

Alec protested, "I already have my gear on!"

"You seem like you really want to go, are you sure you don't just want to get away from me?" Magnus teased, not that Alec knew that.

"No! I love you, I just..." He trailed off, taking his gear off and replacing it with a grey sweater and black sweatpants.

He crawled back into bed, Magnus's arm immediately wrapping around him. He sighed and closed his eyes. Magnus kissed the top of his head, saying "I love you too. Now we're spending all day in bed."

And that's what they did. They stayed in bed the whole day, only getting up for food and going to the bathroom. Alec spent most of the day reading and playing with Magnus's hair when he wasn't sleeping. Magnus spent the day sleeping and bothering Alec.

They both loved the day and both wished they could have more days like that.


	7. F-Food (In which Alec cooks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU-ish because Max is alive and Alec and Magnus live together so... And warning, it gets kinda smutty even though there's no sex. Just warning you. Please don't judge me, or anything. I'm not very good at writing stuff like this.

Alec knew how to cook.

He knew how to, he just never did. He liked to let his sister think she was the only cook (even if she was terrible). He would cook for his family sometimes, but he pretended they were from some random restaurant. Though his family always knew it was him who made it. 

He never told Magnus because he was fine with just ordering Taki's or a pizza. He never told Magnus because he liked it when Magnus was the one to cook. He never told Magnus because he thought his food wasn't even that good (contrary to what Izzy, Jace, and Max say). Alec had no intention of telling his boyfriend his little secret.

So of course, Magnus found out. Purely on accident. Not. Izzy briefly mentioned something about Alec cooking, which made Magnus curious. Isabelle was shocked to learn that her brother never told his boyfriend about his hidden talent. Upon discovering this, the two planned a way for Magnus to catch Alec cooking.

****

"What are you doing Alexander?"

Alec spun around, startled that his boyfriend was home already, almost dropping the spoon he was holding. He was making soup to send to the Institute so his family wouldn't have to order Taki's or deal with Isabelle's cooking for a while. Magnus was suppose to be out with a client and he was suppose to gone while Alec made the soup. But he apparently got done early and caught Alec.

"N-nothing," Alec stuttered, turning red and staring at the floor.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame, "That doesn't look like nothing. I'll ask again, what are you doing?"

Alec shivered at the demanding and dominating tone. He kept looking at the floor, muttering something Magnus couldn't hear. Magnus walked over to his boyfriend and put a finger under his chin, forcing Alec to look into the Warlock's eyes. Alec blushed harder, trying to avoid Magnus's intense, green eyes.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" There was something in Magnus's voice, something Alec couldn't identify. Was it annoyance? 

Alec said, "I was... I'm cooking," embarrassed by the fact Magnus found out. He wasn't suppose to know. 

It wasn't that he hated cooking - in fact it was the exact opposite - Alec was just scared that Magnus would judge him. Though some small part in the back of his mind he knew the Warlock wouldn't do that. Alec was also worried his boyfriend wouldn't like it.

Grabbing Alec's sweater-covered hands, Magnus said, "You never told me you could cook."

Alec ducked his head shyly, "It never came up. And besides, I'm not even that good," he muttered before going back to stirring the soup.

Magnus sighed before declaring, "One day, you are going to make me something and I'm going to tell you, honestly, what I think of it."

Alec huffed, knowing Magnus would stay true to his word. He turned the oven off and put the hot soup in a plastic bowl, putting the cover on it to send to the Institute. While doing so, Alec wondered when he would have to cook for Magnus.

****

It was a week after the soup incident (which Alec had dubbed it) when Magnus came home with a bag of groceries. Alec watched curiously as Magnus got out a ton of stuff.

Seeing Alec's confused face, Magnus explained, "Remember last week when I told you that someday you were going to cook for me and I was going to tell you what I thought? Well, today's the day!"

Alec sighed heavily, knowing there was no way he could convince Magnus otherwise. Alec was doing it, whether he liked it or not. "What am I making?" He questioned.

"Someone told me you make really good lasagna," Magnus smirked slyly.

Alec, after a moment of surprised silence, deadpanned, "It was Max, wasn't it?"

Magnus looked surprised for a moment before going back to smirking, "How'd you know?"

Alec turned pink, "He always wants me to make it, it's his favorite thing I make."

Magnus chose not to say anything, just gesture for Alec to get started. The shadowhunter turned a darker shade of pink, stuttering out, "Can I- I mean, can you... Can you leave while I d-do this?"

"But why?" Magnus pouted, "I want to see you being domestic for once."

"Be-because I've never cooked in front of someone before. And I'm not starting now," Alec said firmly.

Magnus sighed and pouted again, but didn't argue knowing Alec would win this one. That damn Lightwood stubbornness. He left the kitchen and sat on a sofa, turning on the TV and watched the first thing he came across, which was American Idol. 

He barely paid attention to it, distracted by the soft noises coming from the kitchen. He wanted to be in there, watching his half-dressed boyfriend move around with his graceful- yet ungraceful way. Magnus didn't know how it was possible, but his angel found a way to make his clumsiness seem graceful.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn thought for a moment before deciding. He got up and moved silently towards the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching his perfect boyfriend move around in the kitchen, not noticing Magnus. Alec was wearing only a pair of sweatpants along with some fuzzy socks, giving Magnus an amazing view of his scarred chest.

Magnus stood in the doorway, his eyes never leaving Alec while he cooked, cleaning up every few minutes. The shadowhunter was to engrossed in making his food that he never noticed Magnus. Not until he put the lasagna in the oven.

Alec blushed furiously when he finally noticed his boyfriend. "How long have you been there?" He demanded.

"Basically since you started," Magnus said, going to his angel and wrapping him in a hug. "It was hot watching you," He whispered into the boys ear.

Said boy flushed, "Magnus!" He hissed.

Magnus smirked, "Yes?" He said, acting innocent.

Alec glared at him, not bothering to say anything. But the glare melted when Magnus pulled him into a rough and demanding kiss. Alec gasped in surprise when Magnus lifted him up and put him on the kitchen counter.

Taking advantage of the gasp, Magnus shoved his tongue in Alec's mouth, their muscles twisting together. They kissed until Alec broke away for a breath. Magnus immediately attached his mouth to Alec's neck. He kissed his way down until he got to his collarbone. 

Magnus looked at Alec's lust-filled eyes with his equally lust-filled cat eyes. Magnus suddenly bit down, hard, making Alec gasp again. He sucked a hickey onto pale skin, making it seem so much brighter.

Magnus repositioned them so his crotch was right above Alec's. He ground down, little moans escaping his and Alec's mouths. They stayed like that for a while; Alec with his back pressed against the counter, and Magnus on top of him, biting and sucking hickeys into his neck; their bodies grinding on each other.

Alec weakly tried to push Magnus off of him when he heard the oven ding. "Magnus," he whined, "I need to get the food out."

"Leave it," Magnus groaned.

Alec pushed Magnus more forcefully this time, though it was still pretty weak, "I can't, it'll burn. And I don't - ugh - I don't want my hard work to go to waste."

Magnus sighed, regretfully getting off his sexy boyfriend to let him get the food out of the oven. Magnus sat at the table, waiting for Alec to do whatever he needed to do.

Magnus took a bite of the lasagna that was set in front of him, and moaned loudly. Alec blushed furiously. The moan sounded almost pornographic. Alec watched as Magnus scarfed down the food like he was starving.

"So?" Alec asked when Magnus was done, "How was it?"

Magnus smirked, "This is delicious darling, but you know what tastes even better?"

Alec turned red at the innuendo and tried to stop Magnus from saying anything else, "Magnus, no-"

"You," the Warlock smirked again before he put his mouth on Alec's. The younger boy immediately melted into it, and soon his hands were fisted in Magnus's hair while the Warlock wrapped his hands around Alec's waist.

The ended up on the counter again, grinding onto each other until they were spent.


	8. G-Glasses (Alec is sorta blind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can apparently only write at night... And a lot of these stories are Alec-centered... Oops. That's okay cause Alec is my favorite. 
> 
> GUYS, MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!!!!

"Are you okay? You aren't doing good today, which is rare." Isabelle said, watching her brother miss almost all his targets.

"I'm fine!" Alec let go of another arrow, groaning in frustration when it hit the wall next to the target.

Izzy raised an eyebrow and Alec gave in. "Fine. My vision is kinda blurry and none of my runes are working."

"Magnus didn't..." She trailed off, hoping her brother would understand.

Thankfully, he did. "I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to worry or anything."

"Why not? He's your boyfriend, he should worry about you and heal you."

"That's the problem! I don't want him to heal me." Izzy raised another eyebrow so he explained, "He always heals me for trivial things, but he shouldn't have to! I'm a shadowhunter, I'm suppose to deal with pain."

Izzy sighed, shaking her head at him. "You don't understand, do you? He loves you. He wants to heal you, and Magnus Bane does not do something he doesn't want to. Just... At least let him check over your eyes. We don't want to find out that you're going blind."

Alec sighed, releasing another arrow. This time, it hit the very edge of the target. He groaned loudly.

****

"Magnus!" Alec hissed, "This is not funny! No part of this is funny!"

"You have to admit darling," Magnus giggled, "It's kinda funny. I mean, big bad Alexander Lightwood is going to need glasses!"

Alec glared at him which sent the warlock into another round of giggles.

Through his giggles, Magnus managed to say, "You're gonna look so adorable!"

Alec pouted, although he'd deny it, "No I won't! I'm going to look like an idiot. Jace is gonna make fun of me!"

Magnus's giggles subsided, only to be replaced with a frown at Alec's words. "I'm sure he wouldn't do that..."

"He totally would. And it's going to suck. Maybe I should get contacts instead?"

Magnus disagreed, "You can wear contacts after you wear your glasses for a while. Your eyes need to get use to them before you can ever wear contacts."

Alec sighed, flopping down on the couch. It made Magnus's heart soar with how comfortable Alec looks. He looks like he's finally comfortable with acting like this is his home, which it is. Magnus, a few months ago, asked him to officially move in. At that time, Alec already had most of his stuff at Magnus's, but the moving thing wasn't official. But now the shadowhunter looked so comfortable being there, it did things to Magnus's heart.

"You'll be fine, darling," Magnus reassured, "You'll look amazing."

****

A few weeks later, Alec's new glasses came in and Magnus was right, he looked downright adorable. (And fuckable, but he kept those thoughts to himself). The glasses were just plain black and they were shaped like the stereotypical nerd glasses. But somehow, Alec looked amazing in them.

And if Magnus stole Alec's contacts later so he had to wear his glasses, then no one would know.


	9. H-Horror Movies (Alec likes them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start anything, please excuse any mistakes. I'm writing this on an iPod with small ass keys that are freaking tiny for my fat fingers. That is all...

"Movie night, really?"

Magnus smiled from where he was sitting on the couch, "Duh. We need to do something couple-y every once in a while. Movie night helps."

Alec raised an eyebrow, "Why do we need to do this? We are a couple, why do we need a special night?"

Magnus sighed, "Because it's just a thing couples do! Please Alexander, just one movie night and if you don't like it, we won't do it again."

Alec also sighed and gave in, not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend. "Fine..."

Magnus cheered and gave him a blinding grin. Alec had to smile back at how happy the warlock looked. He decided that if it made Magnus that happy, then Alec would suffer through as many movie nights as Magnus wanted.

"What are we watching?" Alec asked, sitting next to Magnus, who immediately snuggled into him.

"I didn't decide yet. How 'bout you pick the movie and I get the snacks?" Magnus said into his chest, "Movies are in that drawer." He gestured to a new table that Alec didn't notice.

"Alright, but you're going to have to get off me so I can," He pressed a kiss on top of Magnus's head before gently pushing the warlock off him.

Magnus sighed heavily, but got up anyway. "Is popcorn an okay snack?"

Alec hummed an affirmative, going to the table and opening the drawer. Magnus walked into the kitchen to get the popcorn as Alec sorted through the movies. None of them caught his eyes until he saw one titled, The Conjuring.

He put all the other movies back in the drawer and inserted The Conjuring disk into the DVD player. He played the movie just as Magnus walked in.

They both settled on the couch, Magnus pressed against Alec's side so his head was leaning on Alec's chest. "What movie did you pick out?"

"The Conjuring."

Magnus nodded, "That's a good one. Do you like scary movies?"

"I don't know, never watched one before."

"Really? Not one single horror movie?"

Alec shook his head in response. "Well," Magnus said, "Glad this is your first. You don't get scared easy, do you?"

Alec gave Magnus a look that he couldn't see, "I'm a shadowhunter. Of course I don't get scared easily. I hunt demons for a living."

Magnus giggled, "I was just teasing darling. Now shush, the movies starting."

Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly, all the lights were turned off. They watched the movie in silence, Magnus and Alec both jumping at the loud noises but that was it. Neither one of them were scared. At least, that's what Alec thought until the movie was over.

When the movie finished, Magnus immediately turned the lights on, blinding both of them. He looked around the room warily, like he expected something to be hiding in the corner.

"Did you like the movie?" Magnus asked.

Alec frowned at how shaky Magnus's voice sounded. "I kind of enjoyed it. The question is, did you?"

Magnus frowned, "Of course I enjoyed it!"

Alec raised an eyebrow at him, not believing him. But being the nice person he is, he didn't comment on how scared Magnus sounded.

Later that night, Magnus turned on a light when they were going to bed. Alec didn't comment on it, only holding Magnus tighter that night, knowing that Magnus needed it.

They never watched a horror movie again except on Halloween.


	10. I-Illness (Even Shadowhunters can get sick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Throwing up, crying, sickness in general.

Magnus woke up to his boyfriend coughing loudly and horribly for the 4th time that night. He opened his eyes blearily and checked the clock. 2:08 AM.

"Darling, are you alright?" He asked in the darkness of their room.

Alec coughed harshly, "I'm fine, just a little cough."

"I don't think this is just a cough. I think the mission in the rain a few days ago finally got to you."

"I'm not sick!" The shadowhunter protested.

"Mhm, sure..." Magnus said disbelievingly, waving his hand and magically making cough syrup and a cup of water appear.

Neither of them had to say anything, Alec knew he had to take it. He quickly drank the syrup, grimacing at the taste before downing the cup of water. He settled back on the bed, arms wrapping around Magnus and pulling the blankets closer.

"It's freezing in here," Alec complained.

"It's almost 80 degrees!" Magnus exclaimed, pushing the blankets off him, but keeping them on Alec.

Alec hummed, but didn't say any more, just pulled Magnus closer so his head was on the warlock's chest. He coughed a few more times, startling Magnus, before they both fell asleep.

****

Magnus woke up again, this time at 4:32 AM, to light flooding the room. He opened his eyes, squinting, to realize the light was coming from the bathroom, which was mostly silent until-

"Oh, darling," Magnus said to himself before he got up and went into the bathroom.

He looked in and saw his boyfriend retching into the toilet. It almost made Magnus want to puke, but thank god he didn't. Alec didn't need that. When Alec was done throwing up for the time, Magnus went behind him and started rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It's okay darling," Magnus said, just realizing that Alec was crying silently. Alec hated throwing up, and whenever he did (which was rare), he always ended up crying. Magnus should've known that it was going to happen.

"Calm down, crying isn't going to help Alexander," Magnus tried to tell him, but Alec didn't pay any attention to him.

He looked up at Magnus for a second before he was looking in the toilet, vomit exiting his mouth. Magnus grabbed Alec's hair and pulled it away from his face so vomit wouldn't get into it. Well, so more vomit wouldn't get into it. 

When Alec was finally finished with emptying his stomach, he turned so his face was pressed against Magnus's legs, basically wrapping himself around them. Magnus almost lost balance, but he managed to stay standing.

Magnus let the shadowhunter stay wrapped around his legs before he gently pushed the they boy off. Alec looked up at him with wet eyes, feeling slightly betrayed. Magnus felt guilty for a moment, but sat down anyway, leaning against the bathtub. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Alec to sit.

Magnus, instead, found himself with a lap full of shadowhunter. He was surprised, but went with it. Alec's forehead touched Magnus's shoulder blade, and his legs were wrapped around Magnus's waist as best as they could. One of Magnus's hands were on Alec's hip, thumb making circles on it, while the other was gently playing with Alec's hair. Magnus mimicked Alec when he put his forehead against the boy's shoulder. 

Alec's silent crying subsided, but was replaced with small hiccups instead. They sat in the bathroom in comfortable silence, excluding Alec's hiccups, before Magnus broke it by saying;

"I told you, you really shouldn't have gone on that mission."

Alec lifted his head and stared at Magnus in disbelief. "Seriously?" he hiccuped.

Magnus smiled at him and gently pushed him off. He stood up and held a hand out for Alec to take. "Let's go back to bed. It's more comfortable than the bathroom," he said.

Alec took his hand and stood up slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach even more. Magnus and Alec slowly made their way to the bed, taking their time. They settled down quickly, both exhausted, and fell asleep relatively quick.

They occasionally woke up when Alec threw up, but otherwise, they spent the night (and day) sleeping. Alec would tell Magnus to leave, otherwise the warlock might get sick too, but Magnus told him being sick was worth it if he got to spend the day in bed with his beautiful boyfriend.


	11. J-Jealousy (Magnus hates people flirting with Alec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how funny it was to use these pick up lines. I was literally dying and they were so cheesy! And kind of gross, but whatever. They're still funny.

"Let's go out," Alec muttered, mocking Magnus's earlier words, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"We need to spend more time with Biscuit and Blondie," Alec keeps mocking, looking in the mirror and running a hand through his hair. "Like we need to spend time with the little orange bi-"

Alec was cut off by Magnus yelling from the bathroom, "Are you ready to go?"

Alec rolled his eyes, but there was no hate behind it, just amusement. "I'm ready when you are," He yelled back.

Magnus had decided that him and Alec needed to go on a double date with Clary and Jace. Clary loved the idea, and since she did, Jace loved it too. Alec was the only one who didn't want to go. It wasn't because of Clary, despite how much Alec pretends to hate her, he just didn't want to go! But he didn't want to disappoint Magnus, so he was going.

Magnus came out of the bathroom, wearing an emerald, silk shirt with black, skin-tight leather pants. There was glitter sprinkled everywhere on him, even in his spiked-up hair. The tips of his hair were dyed green to match his shirt.

Magnus leaned against the doorframe of their bedroom, looking over Alec appreciatingly. He was wearing a plain blue shirt that was just a bit tight around the shoulders. He was also wearing black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees. It was a nice change from the usual sweaters, Magnus thought, his eyes running up and down Alexander's body.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me, or are we going to actually leave?" Alec sassed, feeling bold.

"Oh but darling, you look incredible. I just want to ravish you," Magnus said, walking towards Alec and standing in front of him. He pouted slightly, asking for a kiss which Alec granted.

The kiss that was suppose to be short quickly got out of hand, and turned into a make-out session. Alec almost got lost in it, but pulled back when he remembered they had to go. "Magnus," Alec gasped breathlessly, "We're-we're gonna be late."

Magnus ignored him in favor of trailing his lips down his neck. He bit down, not hard but not softly either. He sucked and bit a big bruise onto Alec's ivory skin, startling the boy. He gently pushed Magnus away, one hand going to his neck to poke at the new mark. 

"Magnus," Alec said slowly, "I swear to God, if you gave me a hickey!"

The warlock's giggle was an answer by it's self. "Magnus!" Alec scolded, walking into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He examined the hickey while Magnus laughed in the bedroom.

"This isn't funny! I'm not going to be able to hide this!"

Magnus kept giggling. The shadowhunter sighed, "Whatever. Lets just... Lets just go."

****

"What happened to you? Did a vampire attack you or...?" Jace tried to keep his laughter hidden when his parabatai and Magnus met up with them.

"Haha," Alec grumbled, hearing Clary giggle quietly, "That's so funny, I forgot to laugh."

The rest of the group laughed openly at Alec, while he was trying to hide a smile. They all walked into a restaurant none of them have ever been to before. They sat down at a table and started talking to each other while they looked through the menu.

After a few minutes, a waiter came up to them, his name tag reading Harry. "Hello, my name is Harry and I'll be your waiter today." He looked over the table, eyes stopping on Alec. "Is there anything I can get you right now?" His eyes stayed on Alec the whole time, even while everyone was ordering their drinks.

When he walked away, Jace smirked at Alec. "Seems like someone likes you," He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What...?" Alec's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh come on," Clary said, "He was basically eye-fucking you the whole time he was there."

"No... I would've noticed..." Alec turned to Magnus, who was frowning, "Was he really?"

Magnus sighed, a smile replacing his frown, "You're lucky you're pretty, darling," He said, making Alec blush. "And yes, he totally was... Even though you're mine," Magnus said the last part quietly so only Alec could hear, making his blush grow.

 

Alec muttered, "Yeah, you kind of proved that with the hickey."

Magnus laughed loudly at that, startling Jace and Clary. "What's so funny?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Harry came back with their drinks. He handed everyone their drinks, but when he gave Alec's his, Harry made sure to stare him in the eyes and brush their hands together. Magnus almost growled, but he told himself that Alec didn't want Harry, he only wanted Magnus.

It worked for a moment before Harry ruined it by whispering to Alec, "Do you like alphabet soup?" He probably didn't mean for Magnus to hear it, but he did.

Both Magnus and Alec were confused. "I guess?" Alec whispered back.

Harry smirked and said seriously, "Cause you gonna be choking on the D."

Alec sputtered, getting weird looks from Jace and Clary. Magnus made a fist underneath the table, sparks coming off his fingers. This... mundane !... had the nerve to flirt with his boyfriend? He tried very hard to control his anger and not seriously hurt the mundane.

Harry turned his attention back to everyone else, his eyes sometimes going back to Alec, who was still red and sputtering. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Jace told him they needed a few more minutes to look over the menu. Harry left, looking back to give Alec a suggestive wink. Jace looked at Alec, who's blush was bright red, and Magnus, who looked very angry.

"What'd we miss?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing," Alec denied.

 

Clary raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't look like nothing."

"Yeah," said Jace, "You're pretty red there Alec. Did Magnus do something under the table? Guys, please no groping each other in front of us."

"It wasn't anything I did," Magnus said, his anger cooling down.

"What happened then?" Clary demanded an answer.

"Oh nothing... Just that fuc- mundane," Magnus corrected himself at Alec's glare, "was flirting with my boyfriend."

Jace and Clary stared at them incredulously before Jace burst into laughter, Clary following soon after.

"What'd he... What'd he say?" Clary asked between giggles.

Alec grumbled, "Something about me liking alphabet soup and choking on the D."

That just made them laugh even harder. While the couple were laughing, Magnus was fuming. Alec noticed and asked quietly for only Magnus, "You know the only D I'm going to choke on is yours, right?"

 

Magnus calmed down slightly. "Is that a promise?" He winked, forgetting about Harry for the moment.

Which didn't last long, as Harry came back. "Are you guys ready to order now?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah, we are."

Everyone ordered what they wanted, and while Harry was writing down Alec's order, he whispered, "Are you a donut because I'd just love to eat your hole."

Alec blushed hard and looked down, not saying anything. Harry took that as a sign to continue whispering, "Your legs are like an Oreo cookie, I want to spread them and eat the good stuff in the middle."

Alec blushed even harder. Harry whispered, "Are you the Hostess? Cause I want you to suck my Twinkie," while he finished writing.

Magnus didn't hear anything, but he saw Alec look down and knew something happened. Fed up of Harry's stupid food related pick up lines, he noticeably grabbed Alec's hand and rested his head on Alec's shoulder, giving Alec's red cheeks a quick kiss. The black-haired boy looked at his boyfriend confused, but realized he was doing it to show Harry that Alec was taken.

Harry got the hint and quickly left. Alec muttered a quick, "Thanks," giving Magnus a kiss.

Magnus smirked, "Of course darling. But I believed I was promised something that I can't wait for. Bathroom?"

 

Alec eagerly got up and tugged Magnus towards the bathroom, giving no explanation to the other two. But they assumed what was happening.

Jace muttered to Clary, "They're like horny teenagers."


	12. K-Kittens (Which Alec hoards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN AU BECAUSE MAGNUS DOESN'T HAVE CHAIRMAN MEOW

"Alec... What are those?"

"Cats," Alec said calmly.

"I can see that," Magnus said, staring at the scene in front of him.

Alec was sitting on the floor, surrounded by dozens of kittens. They were crawling around in a pen that Magnus assumed Alec bought. Alec was in the middle of the pen, watching every cat. The cats were crawling everywhere, including on Alec. Magnus wanted to be angry, but Alec looked too happy for him to be mad.

"Why... Why do you have them? Why are there so many?" Magnus asked, bewildered.

"Actually, no," Magnus said, "Don't answer that. Why are they here? How'd you get them?"

Alec picked up a tiny grey cat that was trying to crawl up his arm and set it on his lap, petting it. The action made the small car melt into Alec's touch.

"I was walking here from the Institute, and I passed an alley and I heard these little guys meowing. I went to check it out and I saw two boxes of them and I couldn't say no! They were just too cute!"

Magnus rubbed his forehead and stepped into the pen, sitting next to Alec. "Darling," Magnus said slowly, picking up an orange cat and petting it, "We can't keep all of them."

Alec turned sad, and Magnus regretted telling him. "I know," The shadowhunter said sadly, "But we can't just throw them back out!"

Magnus sighed, not knowing what to do. They couldn't keep all the kittens, but Alec was right. They couldn't go back to living in a box with no home.

Alec said shyly, "Can we... Can we at least keep them until they get homes?"

Magnus lit up, happy with the compromise. To be honest, Magnus really wanted a pet. Always had. But before now, he never had time to take care of one. But with Alec around, they could actually have one!

"Of course we can do that!" Magnus said excitedly.

****

Over the next few weeks, people came by and adopted a kitten. After 10 weeks, every cat was adopted except the tiny grey one that climbed up Alec's arm on the first day. 

No one seemed to want him, so Magnus and Alec decided to keep him. Alec wanted to name him Church, because of reasons, but Magnus told him that if they were gonna have a cat, then he needed an wild name.

So they ended up naming him Chairman Meow.


	13. L-Late Nights (What happens late at night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks misha_in_reverse (on Wattpad) for helping me. Love you 

Alec moaned as Magnus bit down on his throat, right on his deflect rune, making him blush hard. It was a sensitive spot and Magnus knew it. Although Magnus had never done anything like this before, he knew that Alec's runes were the most sensitive. The slightest touch of Magnus's mouth on a rune could made Alec so hard, it'd make his head spin.

Right now, they were just laying on the couch, with Alec under Magnus. They were just making out until Magnus trailed his lips down until they touched Alec's neck.

They were quite new to this relationship, only a few weeks in, not including this kiss at Alec's failed wedding. Magnus was careful to never push Alec into something he didn't want, and Alec appreciated it. But tonight, after one or two drinks, he wanted to go a little farther than just chaste and quick pecks.

Magnus kept sucking on Alec's neck, even as Alec whined and made embarrassing noises, causing him to blush. Alec didn't know what to do with his body, especially his hands, so he just put them on Magnus's waist. Magnus's hands, meanwhile, were playing with the hem of Alec's sweater. It was almost like-

Alec blushed when he realized what that meant. Sure, Magnus had seen him shirtless before, but that was different. Actually, it's not that very different, but at the same time, it was very different. It was something Alec couldn't explain with words. 

Magnus took his lips away to ask Alec, "Can I take your shirt off?"

Alec almost cried. Magnus was asking for permission. He was always so gentle and careful with Alec, which he appreciated very much. Magnus knew when to push, and when not to. He was the best, Alec thought.

Magnus was still playing with the hem, not doing anything yet, waiting for permission from Alec before he did anything. 

Alec looks up at him. Where he's hovering over him, knees on either side of Alec's hips, supporting his weight on both hand that are right next to Alec's head. He looks... Alec gets hit with a sharp pang of awareness that this is Magnus Bane, this unbelievably sexy, and elegant, and beautiful man, this is a man with more experience than Alec could possibly fathom.

His lipstick is smudged, he was slightly out of breath, and his hair is a mess... All because he and Alec were kissing. Well, more like making out. Magnus's eyes were dark, yet bright at the same time. Something was hidden under them, almost like... Hunger.

Because he's been kissing Alec.

And still, this beautiful man still wanted more. He wants Alec shirtless. He wants to get Alec's shirt off. He wants to have more of Alec available to him. So he can make himself even more breathless, more desperate, more wrecked...

Because of Alec.

It's only their...third?... date. Alec can't... he can't even process that. That someone like Magnus actually wanted to have a first date with him, much less a second or third. And then, that someone like Magnus only needs three dates - only a few precious hours of interaction - to want to do this, to want to pin Alec to the couch and kiss him stupid and ask so nicely if he can take off his shirt. That he... that he likes Alec. That he wants Alec.

It doesn't make any sense. At least, not to Alec. 

Alec suddenly realized he never answered his question, just staring stupidly at Magnus. He wondered if Magnus wondered what was going through his head. That made Alec feel guilty. Magnus was waiting so patiently, probably wondering if he went too far by asking. Alec knew that Magnus was just as scared as Alec was about ruining this relationship.

Part of Alec wants to say yes, rip the shirt off if that's what Magnus wants. Because part of him wants to give Magnus anything he shows even the slightest interest in. Part of him can't imagine ever saying no to this man, not when he wants Alec like this. How could he? How could Alec possibly see someone wanting him like this, and decide he's not interested? This is Magnus, and Alec has wanted him since the first time he saw him, even if he didn't understand it at first. This is Magnus, and he wants Magnus, and Magnus wants him, and how can Alec possibly deny him that? Why would he sent this amazing man anything?

But there's another part of him, one that's much bigger and deeper and too permanent for him to question. The part of him that realizes that this isn't just about Magnus wanting Alec in a vague, directionless sort of way. This is about Alec's body. Magnus wants Alec's body. And Alec can't... He can't deal with that. If Alec himself can't even stand the sight of his bare chest, how can he possibly let Magnus see it? Not only that, but be so close to it, to touch it, to give it the type of affection that Alec knows he can't see someone so beautiful be given to see something so awful. 

Alec knew that Magnus did want him, from the moment he started his god awful flirting. But somehow, Alec never thought it would ever get this far. He never even had an idea that Magnus would ever want to see this, go this far. And now, here Alec is, with a gorgeous man straddling him and asking to take his clothes off, and if Alec says yes to this, how many more questions will there be tonight? Is it just his shirt, right now, or is it his shirt, then his pants, and then is he having sex with Magnus before the night is over? Alec wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet, even if it was with Magnus.

The thought of getting naked in front of anyone is enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. If he had to get naked in front of Magnus tonight he thinks he might actually vomit, and that's not exactly the 'first time' story he wants to be stuck with. And being naked, being with Magnus, naked, with Alec having no idea what the fuck he's supposed to do and probably doing everything wrong- and sure he knows the basics of what happens, but he doesn't think he's prepared for it, for Magnus to do any of that to him, and just his stupid luck he probably wouldn't even be able to get hard or he'd come before they even started and he can't let that happen it's too much and he just can't handle it he can't he can't-

He cut his own thoughts off by blurting out, "It's so ugly though."

He blushed, when did he voice his self-hating thoughts outloud? In front of Magnus no less.

He said that.

He actually fucking said that.

He said those words to Magnus Bane.

Magnus asked if he could take off Alec's shirt, in the middle of a make-out session that was easily one of the top three best experiences of Alec's entire life, and Alec stared at him in silence for a solid minute and a half-

Magnus pulled back slightly, stunned by Alec's words. He sat so his ass was resting against Alec's thighs. He didn't know how to respond to that.

He didn't have any time to even think about a response before Alec was apologizing.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a loser. Which - I am, but I tried so hard to not mess this up! Oh, by the Angel! I messed this up like everything else. I'm so-"

"Alexander, if you apologize once more..." It was an empty threat, and both of them knew it.

Alec almost apologized for apologizing, but managed to stop himself in time. Instead, he let Magnus keep talking.

"And anyway, you have no reason to apologize. You didn't mess anything up, darling. If you don't want me to take off your shirt, then I won't. I'll respect your wishes, we don't have to go any farther than making out if you don't want Alexander. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I should be the one to apologize for pushing you."

Alec felt choked up at Magnus's kind words. He was such a patient person when it came to Alec, and it almost broke the younger boy. This glamorous man shouldn't be doing these things for such a... For a trivial man like Alec!

"You... You don't have to apologize, you didn't push me or anything. I... I just don't think I'm ready... For that."

"That's perfectly fine Alexander!" Magnus beamed, "We're not going to do anything that you don't want."

"Thanks Magnus. Kiss me again?" Alec asked, feeling bold for a minute. 

"That, I can certainly do!" Magnus said, repositioning so he could attach his lips to Alec's again.

But when they separated for air, Magnus muttered, "I remember the first time I saw you shirtless, I said something about liking what I saw..."

Alec laughed and ignored the warlock, kissing him instead.


End file.
